Until Death Do Us Part
by superlc529
Summary: It's the night before Henry and Jo's wedding. They're visited by Sean and Abigail's ghosts... what do they have to say?
A/N: I don't own Forever. There's a 'Tropes Gone Wild' Ficathon' over on AO3 and quite a few ideas swirled in my head for it. I settled on this one having the most potential. I hope you guys enjoy it. It combines a version of the 'Ghosts' trope and 'Marriage/Wedding Fic' and 'Future Fic.' Let me know what you think! :)

* * *

Until Death Do Us Part

 _Tick._

 _Tick._

 _Tick._

The antique ticking clocks composed their quiet symphony in _Abe's Antiques_. It was almost closing time. Two men were closing up shop with a few customers slowly filing out of the store. One customer lingered by the clocks, carefully studying each piece. His back was to the other two men: Henry and Abe Morgan.

"Big day tomorrow," Abe nudged his father as he closed the register. Today was a good day.

"Yes it is," Henry slipped his hands into his pockets with a smile.

"You ready?" Abe asked.

"I haven't been more ready," Henry replied. His last word trailed off as his eyes fell on a picture frame on his desk on the other side of the room.

"She'd want you to be happy, Pops," Abe followed his gaze to the older picture of Abigail from the 1950s.

"Well, I couldn't let you go without having a mother for too long," Henry tried to lighten the mood, tearing his eyes from the back of the picture.

"And I couldn't ask for a better step-mom than Jo," Abe patted his father on the back, "And if you don't mind, I think I'm going to hit the sack. It's a lot of pressure being best man, you know."

"Goodnight, Abraham," Henry smiled and watched his son head up the stairs to their apartment.

His slow steps reminded him once again of his advancing age. Henry shook his head. Now shouldn't be the time for focusing on that. He was getting married to Detective Jo Martinez in the morning. After two years of partnership and two years of dating with some prodding from his son, okay, a ton of prodding from his son, Henry gathered up the courage to pop the question. He was met with 'About time, Doctor Morgan' as a response from his lovely bride-to-be.

Just as he was about to head upstairs to retire for the evening, he noticed there was still a customer in the store. Funny. Abe never went to bed when there was still someone else in the store. Maybe he didn't notice.

" _I'm still as sharp as a tack, Dad" he could practically hear Abe in his head._

Well, one is allowed a slip every once and awhile, "Excuse me, sir. I'm afraid we're closed. You'll have to come back another day. Perhaps I can make an appointment for you since we're actually closed tomorrow. I'm getting married."

"Yes, I know," the man turned around with a grin. Henry's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Sean Moore?"

* * *

"Just Sean's fine," Sean waved his hand in the air and stepped around the table.

"H-How?" Henry managed to stutter out.

"Ghost, Henry," Sean remarked, "I thought that'd be obvious to the man who sees everything."

"There are no such things as ghosts," Henry breathed.

"There are no such things as immortals," Sean countered.

Henry was breathing rather heavy as he reached out his hand and let out a small noise of disbelief as his hand passed through Sean's chest.

"You mind not doing that? It's a little uncomfortable," Sean looked down at Henry's arm still positioned through his chest. Henry quickly retracted his arm.

"But how's this possible?" Henry was at a loss for words.

"I thought you and I should get a chance to talk before you marry Jo tomorrow," Sean replied.

"Henry?" Abe came back down, "You okay?"

"Abe! This is incredible! Look who's here," Henry bounced over to his son, thumbing back to Sean.

"Who?" Abe looked around Henry. Nobody was there.

Henry turned around and saw Sean still standing there with a small wave. He stuck one hand in his pocket and shrugged his shoulder, "You're the only one who can see me, Henry."

"You okay there, Pops?" Abe's face was one of great concern.

"Yes, fine… Just a bit tired," Henry apologized.

"You better get some sleep. Big day," Abe patted Henry on the back and turned to go back upstairs. He turned around for another look at his father.

"I'll be up in a moment," Henry assured him. With a nod, Abe headed off to bed.

"Mr. Moore," Henry began.

"Sean," Sean insisted.

"Sean," Henry looked a little apprehensive, "You said you wanted to talk?"

"About Jo," Sean nodded. At Henry's nervous expression, Sean was quick to comfort him, "Don't worry, I'm not here to stop you or threaten you or anything – quite the opposite. I want Jo to be happy and I couldn't ask for anybody more suited than you."

"Perhaps it'd be best if we discussed this upstairs," Henry suggested.

"Good idea," Sean popped out before Henry's eyes. He went to bolt the door and turned back around and almost ran into Sean, "Come on, slow poke."

He popped back out and Henry braced himself for what was sure to be a very interesting conversation.

* * *

"Thank you for letting me stay here tonight, Mike," Jo hugged her pillow a little closer as she and Hanson walked to the guest room.

"Our pleasure," Hanson assured her, "You nervous?"

"Not about marrying Henry, no," Jo shook her head, her eyes downcast.

Hanson knew what she was thinking about, "He'd want you to move on, Jo… Sean wouldn't want you to be a young old maid for the rest of your life."

"I know," Jo opened the door to her room for the night, "Good night, Mike."

"'Night, Jo," Hanson gave her a quick side-hug before heading off to his own bedroom.

Jo settled herself on the bed and punched the pillow a few times to fluff it up when she noticed a figure by the threshold, "Karen? Is that you? I'm fine. You and Mike gave me plenty of blankets."

"I'm not Karen," came an unfamiliar female British voice. She stepped closer into the moonlight and Jo furrowed her brows. It couldn't be… it was impossible.

"Abigail?" Jo stood up.

"Hello, Jo," Abigail stepped closer. She was dressed in 1940s fashion and looked just as young as when she and Henry met.

"Am I dreaming?" Jo looked around as if an answer would pop up from somewhere.

"You're very much awake," Abigail told her, "I'm a ghost. I just wanted to speak to you for a few moments about Henry."

Jo opened her mouth about to reply when Abigail cut her off, "Don't worry, I'm not here to warn you off."

"How are you here?" Jo asked instead.

"Little miracles," Abigail shrugged enigmatically.

* * *

Henry slowly eased his son's door open to see Abe quietly snoozing away. Quietly, he closed the bedroom door and addressed the ghost in the room. Still couldn't believe that one.

"How are you here?" Henry took a seat in his favorite chair.

"There doesn't have to be an explanation for everything, Henry," Sean continued to stand for obvious reasons.

"You wanted to talk about my marrying Jo tomorrow," Henry stated, though it sounded more like a question to his ears.

"Yes," Sean nodded, "We could sense that you two were having reservations."

"We?" Henry wasn't following.

"Doesn't matter," Sean brushed it off, "Not you two having reservations about one another, but from moving on from your previous loves."

"I can't help but still feel guilty," Henry confessed, "Abe keeps telling me that Abigail would want me to move forward, but sometimes it feels like my head and my heart are on separate continents."

"Sounds like he knows what he's talking about. You should listen to him," Sean agreed with Abe.

* * *

"I love Henry with all my heart, but sometimes I can't help but feel like I'm betraying Sean," Jo confessed to Abigail. She had moved to sitting on the edge of the bed Indian style with Abigail standing in front of her.

"You know he would want you to be happy, Jo," Abigail reached her hand out to hover over Jo's shoulder.

"I know… but there's still a part of me that feels like I'm cheating on him," Jo looked up at Abigail meekly.

"I can assure you that Henry has probably felt that way quite a few times too… about me," Abigail said, "Your love for Sean will never go away, just as Henry's for me will stay with him always."

* * *

"The part of you that still feels for Abigail will always remain with you," Sean knelt down to Henry's seated eye level, "Just as I'm sure that Jo's love for me will always be with her. We know and accept that."

"That's the second time you've said 'we' in this conversation," Henry observed, "Who is the other person you're talking about?"

"Get some rest, Henry," Sean stood up, "You have a big day tomorrow."

With that, Sean shimmered out of sight leaving Henry to think about all they discussed.

* * *

"Best you get some sleep, Jo," Abigail turned around, walking back toward the threshold of the bedroom.

"Yeah," Jo scooted back to maneuver herself under the covers.

"Good night," Abigail smiled and faded out of view.

"'Night," Jo sighed. Flopping back on to the pillow, it wasn't long before she was fast asleep.

* * *

"Ready for the big plunge, Doc?" Lucas came up behind Henry as he wrapped his arm around the immortal's shoulders. Hanson folded his arms and gave Lucas a look. Lucas immediately backpedaled, "Not that marrying Jo is a plunge…"

"Yes, I'm ready, Lucas," Henry knew that Lucas meant well. He even went through the trouble of getting ordained. He wanted to be the one to marry Jo and him. Lucas thought it would be fun and Henry and Jo couldn't take that dream away from him.

"You have everything you need, Lucas?" Hanson fixed the tie on his tux.

"Got it all right…" Lucas patted his tuxedo and stopped mid-sentence, "Oops, left it in my car. Be right back."

Hanson and Abe shook their heads as Lucas ran out the door to get his stuff.

"I'll go make sure he doesn't get lost," Hanson got up, "See you out there, Doc… and congratulations."

"Thank you, Hanson," Henry fiddled with his tie once again. Even after years of partnership with Jo and Hanson solving murders, he could never get himself to call him Mike. Jo would tease him that it was his version of a nickname and joining the twenty first century.

"All kidding aside, how do you feel, Henry?" Abe came up behind his father and rested his hands on his shoulders. They were both facing the mirror.

"Like I'm marrying the most wonderful woman in the world," Henry sighed, "Other than your mother, of course."

"None of that, Henry," Abe smoothed out Henry's suit jacket to his tuxedo, "Jo and Mom are equally amazing women."

Henry nodded.

"See you out there," Abe left the room and closed the door behind him. Henry was left alone.

"Abraham has grown wise in his years," a voice made Henry jump.

"Abigail?"

* * *

"You look beautiful, Jo," Reece tilted her head to the side admiring Jo in her wedding dress. It was simple. Lace framed the short sleeves and wrapped around each other to the front of the dress with a few rhinestones running down the length of the dress. The train was short, fanned out behind her.

"Gorgeous," Jo's mother Sophia was beaming.

"You sure he doesn't have any brothers lying around?" Jo's sister Grace teased for the millionth time as she placed Jo's veil on her head.

"Positive," Jo faced the mirror and fixed her veil so it sat just right on her head.

"Quit it. You look fine, mija," Sophia slapped Jo's hands away.

"We'll see you out there, Jo," Reece smiled, "I'll send Hanson in a couple minutes when you're ready for him to give you away."

"Thanks, Lieu," Jo squeezed her hand before she left the room. After a quick kiss on the cheek from her mother and sister, Jo was left alone.

"Henry is one lucky man," a voice made Jo jump.

"Sean?"

* * *

"Abigail," Henry lit up, running up to her, "You're here… you're..."

"A ghost," Abigail filled in the blank, "I wasn't going to miss this for the world."

Henry looked down at his tuxedo, guilt crawling on to his features.

"Now now, none of that, Henry," Abigail knew him too well, "You're marrying Jo and I couldn't be happier for you. I told you that one day I'd be gone and you'd still be here. Did you really think I would expect you to go it alone?"

"I miss you," Henry started to tear up.

"I miss you too," Abigail tilted her head to the side and lifted her hand to hover over his cheek as if she were about to cup his face, "But you can't mourn me for the rest of your life."

"You know that I still love you," Henry hovered his hand above Abigail's cheek, itching to fix her hair behind her ear.

"I know," Abigail gave him a sad smile, "I couldn't bear to have you retreat into yourself after I was gone… so I thought it was time to send you Jo."

"Send me Jo?" Henry wasn't following.

"You think it was just luck that she and Detective Hanson were the ones called for that subway crash?" Abigail gave a mysterious smile.

Henry shook his head in quiet disbelief as a smile slowly appeared on his face. Abigail really was something else.

"Promise me that you'll take care of yourself, Henry," Abigail stepped closer to him.

"I promise," Henry replied in barely a whisper. Had she not been standing so close, she wouldn't have heard him, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, darling," Abigail went on her tip toes to give Henry a kiss on the cheek before dissipating out of sight in a puff of smoke. Even though she was a ghost, Henry could have sworn he felt her lips on his cheek. He let out a long sigh and composed himself before Abe reappeared to collect him for the ceremony.

* * *

"Sean, you're…" Jo couldn't even form a sentence.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Jo-Jo," Sean praised her.

"Sean…" Jo still couldn't believe her eyes. Abigail appearing the night before was one thing. In fact, Jo attributed that to a weird wedding day jitter dream.

"You have to say something other than my name, angel," Sean smirked.

"H-How are you here?" Jo managed.

"There you go," Sean stepped forward, "Ghost, Jo… Did you really think I'd miss your wedding?"

Jo let out half a sob and laugh.

"You know you have nothing to feel guilty over," Sean got to the point, "I'm gone, but Henry's here."

"I'm sorry," Jo's voice broke.

"Sorry for what?" Sean stepped even closer. Jo held her hand out to his chest, ghosting over it. One more inch and her hand would go right through.

"I'm sorry about whatever the hell it was we were fighting over that night," Jo breathed, "The last thing I ever said to you was out of anger and I'm just… I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Jo," Sean accepted her apology, "It's okay… Now, you go out there and make me proud."

A lone tear trailed down Jo's cheek, "I love you, Sean."

"Love you too, baby," Sean leaned down and ghosted a kiss on her cheek, whispering 'goodbye' before evaporating out of sight.

"Goodbye, Sean," Jo breathed. She turned back around to face the mirror and fix herself up just in time for Hanson to knock at the door.

"Hey… you ready?" Hanson peeked his head in.

"As I'll ever be," Jo grabbed Hanson's arm as he led her to the altar.

* * *

The opening notes to the wedding march rang through the halls as all heads turned to the beautiful bride. She and Hanson made their way down the altar. Henry on one side with Abe standing proudly next to him and Joanna Reece, Grace Martinez and Sophia Martinez on the other side. Henry Morgan's eyes never left Jo Martinez's even after Hanson lifted Jo's veil to give her a quick peck on the cheek and shake Henry's hand before taking his place next to Abe.

"Everything all right?" Henry whispered as she took his elbow.

"Everything's perfect," Jo smiled. They turned to face Lucas.

"Okay, everybody, let's get this show on the road," Lucas beamed. The guests let out polite laughter.

"We are gathered here today to _finally_ bring these two into holy matrimony," Lucas gestured to Jo and Henry, "Detective Jo Martinez and Doctor Henry Morgan."

"Doc… uh, Henry," Lucas turned to Henry, "Repeat after me…"

"I, Henry Morgan, take you Jo Martinez, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish… _forever_ ," Henry repeated after Lucas. He couldn't help but smirk at the last word. He knew Lucas put that there on purpose and Jo knew too.

"Jo, now you," Lucas turned to her.

"I, Jo Martinez, take you Henry Morgan, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish… _forever_ ," Jo repeated.

"Now for the rings," Lucas looked to Abe. Stepping forward, son gave father the ring.

"Jo… you brought me back to life. Before I met you, I had resigned myself to a life of stagnation, afraid to let anyone close ever again. You breathed life back into me and I can't wait to spend every moment I can in your presence," Henry slipped the diamond wedding ring on Jo's finger.

"Jo," Lucas nodded as Abe handed her Henry's ring.

"Henry… every day you continue to frustrate me. You challenge me and make me the best woman I can be and as I told you once before, you have made me feel again. I will forever be grateful for that and I can't wait to continue this journey with you," Jo vowed as she slipped Henry's silver band on to his finger.

"All right! So, by the power vested in me by the state of New York, it is my absolute privilege and honor to now pronounce you husband and wife," Lucas beamed, "You may now kiss the bride."

Henry leaned down as Jo grabbed the back of his head before their lips met. Echoes of applause and cheers rang throughout the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen… I present to you Dr. and Mrs. Henry Morgan!" Lucas clapped with a cheer. Abe stuck two fingers in his mouth whistling out a cheer and a whoop. Music erupted into the room announcing the newlyweds.

Before Henry could lead Jo back down the aisle to lead the recessional out of the church, Jo grabbed him again for another kiss. The guests continued to stand and cheer with rounds of applause. In the back of the church by the doors stood two ghosts: Sean Moore and Abigail Morgan; Smiles adorned their faces as they looked on to the newlyweds before fading out one last time.

THE END

* * *

A/N: What a ride… certain scenes took on moments I hadn't even intended. Funny how the characters take over, isn't it? I hope you guys enjoyed it. I hope you liked the twist I put on to the 'ghosts' trope with the added bonus of 'marriage' and 'future fic' – please leave a comment if you can to let me know what you thought and don't forget to check out the other equally (and probably more) awesome stories of this ficathon over on AO3! :)


End file.
